The 2nd Keyblade War
by fangface-123
Summary: I know the title is crappy but I can assure you that the story is a whole lot better! Rikuxoc SoraxKairi Lots of Kairi bashing! Rated K but maybe higher for later chapters.Maybe some OOCness!
1. Chapter 1

The 2nd Keyblade War

The 2nd Keyblade War

Fangface-123: Hi everybody! Thankies for actually choosing to read my story!

Honey-kun: ONII-CHAN! -Cuddles Fangface-123-

Fangface-123: AH- enjoy the story! - HHHH!

Honey-kun: Fangface-chan doesn't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters! Just Haruhi!! -cuddles so more-

Haruhi's POV

"Gummi Ship, _The Broken Dream_, will be landing in destination, _Halloween Town_, in approximately 36 minutes. Thank you and have a nice flight!" The ship's auto pilot voice announced through the speakers. Due to the fact that I am an extremely light sleeper, it woke me up from my nap. I groaned and ran a gloved hand through my silver and black streaked hair. It hung loosely off the bed as I shifted position and failed to fall back to my peaceful slumber.

"Out of all the times I choose to set the auto-pilot to speak mode I just _had_ to choose now?" I murmured. I swung my legs off the right side of the bed and stretched. I hissed as my bare feet made contact with the freezing metal tiles and shuffled across the small compartment, nearly tripping as my silky-smooth hair tickled my ankles. I wove my hair a braid with a black ribbon. I snatched up my black cloak from the small silver tri-pod stool and slipped it on my head. It hung loosely on my body and threatened to slip from my shoulders at any moment. I tightened the waistband and pulled a ski cap over my head and stuffed my braid inside. I shuddered and flopped back onto the bed with a book I snatched from Yuffie-chan. It was titled, _The Headless Cupid_. I read the first pages and completely fell in love with the story. Same old me, Tsunigaya Haruhi, #1 bookworm ever.

Sora's POV 

Dream

"_Sora, help me!!" Kairi screamed at the top of her lungs as she hung for dear life off the edge of Twilight Tower; an endless abyss of darkness awaited her below._

"_Sora, please save me! I don't want to die!" Riku pleaded as his fingers began to slip from its death grip on my hand as Maleficent's pale-green hands tore at his ankles._

"_SORA!!" they screamed as Kairi tried clawed her way to the surface of Twilight Tower, lost her footing and plummeted to what was a gory death. In a futile attempt to catch her, I let go of Riku's hand and missed Kairi's outstretched arms._

"_NO!!" I yelled, but was silenced by Maleficent's maniacal laughter. I turned to see Riku being lifted into the air by his throat as sharp cherry-red nails nearly punctured his neck. He mouthed the words 'Why?' and disappeared._

End of Dream

I awoke from my mental-scarring nightmare by clumsily rolling off the couch in the Gummi Ship, _Highwind_. And succeeded in landing face first into the metal floorboards.

"Are we there yet?!" I groaned, rubbing my sore nose. Donald squawked in annoyance.

"No, we're not there! Now stop asking him, got it memorized?!" I could feel Axel's temper rising as he said this, so I chose to drop the subject.

"Where are we going anyway, Donald?" Kairi asked out of random. Donald sighed.

"We're going back to Halloween Town to visit Jack. Rumor has it that there's a Keyblade wielder living there!" he explained, I huffed and stretched.

"Welcome back, Miss Sunshine? How was your _six hour_ nap?" Riku's voice sent shivers up and down my spine. I spun and knocked heads with the silver-haired boy. Kairi slapped her forehead. This, was going to be a long mission.


	2. Chapter 2

The 2nd Keyblade War

**The 2nd Keyblade War: Chapter 1 **

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Haruhi's POV

Finally, back home. I trudged off the Broken Dream, Backbiter over my shoulders. Only to be greeted by Otou-san. Jack Skelington. He embraced me in a tight hug.

"Welcome home Haru-chan! Sally's got a surprise for you waiting at home!" I smiled and hugged him back.

"Glad to be home Otou-san, where's Boo?" I asked as we walked to Halloween Square. The vampire twins, Hoshi and Matura, were waiting there for me with their mother; Mrs. Ren. She silently waved as her white-haired children just smiled. Then, something smashed into my chest and knocked me five feet backwards.

"ONII-CHAN!? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! YOU-" I shoved my hand onto its mouth. Why did Boo always have to be so loud?

"Boo, shut… up… now." I growled, Jack just laughed. I pried the ten year old bottomless pit of energy off of me and got up. The blonde looked different from the last time I saw him. His sun-kissed blonde hair had black streaks and his ears were pierced three times each! Some ten year old!

"C'mon Haru-chan! You're gonna be late!" and Boo grabbed my hand and lead me to Jack's huge castle-like home. When we entered something tugged at the bottom of my cloak. It was Terror, Jack and Sally's daughter. She had choppy brown chin-length hair and was apparently half-alive. Her limbs were different shades of blue or green but her head's skin color was normally fair. Her spine was a bit visible from the back and her left cheek had completely rotted and was gone, showing her bare jaw. Several of her fingers and toes were nothing but bone: literally. But somehow, she always manages to look adorable either way. She'd just learned to walk a week before I left.

"Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi!" my eyes widened when I heard my name spoken by the young child. Jack smiled and ruffled Terror's hair.

"I'll judge by the look on your face that you've never heard Terror speak before. Your name was her first word!" He said as we walked down the long dusty hallway and walked through several rooms. "A few hours after you left on your mission Terror hopped out of bed and walked down to the launching pad and she called your name for at least an hour!" I grinned and held Terror in my arms.

"Aw, did Scare-Bear really miss me that much?" I coed at Terror; she grinned when I used her pet name. I turned to Jack and tilted my head to right. And of course, Terror copied. "It that the surprise, Otou-san?" Jack grinned,

"Of course it isn't! _They_ are the surprise…" Jack opened the door to the lab and there, sitting there, was……

* * *

fangface-123: Thankies for reading my story! Please tell me what you think and R&R! Or NO cookies!!

Honey-kun: Please no flameing! IF YOU DO I WILL MAKE FANGY-CHAN BLOCK YOU!! 


	3. SPECIAL NOTE

Fangface-123: Oh god

**Fangface-123:** Oh god! I am soooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not uploading! I first would like to explain that I stopped writing for a bit after seeing that I only got one review. But, I just couldn't find the time to start back up again! I'm on my mom's laptop right now. My normal one is**JACKED UP**. My birthday is coming up soon so I hope I'll be back on by then.

Thx for waiting! Special thanks to Aueren for reviewing!


End file.
